


snowball fight

by smaragdbird



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Bobby, Kitty and Rogue are having a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowball fight

The snowball flew through the air and would have hit its target if it hadn’t gone up in flames before it could reach Rogue.

"You're cheating!" Kitty yelled from where she and Bobby were hiding behind some snow covered bushes.

"It's a snowball fight. Of course I'm cheating!" John yelled back and grinned at Rogue who grinned back and mouthed a ‘Thanks’ at him.

“I’m not.” Bobby complained.

Rogue and John both rolled their eyes at that:

“You would if turning snowballs to ice wouldn’t kill us all.” Rogue grinned at John’s words. The other side was silent for a few moments until an armada of snowballs came flying.

John used both hands to counter them with fireballs while Rogue used the noise to sneak away from their hideout until she reached Kitty’s and Bobby’s, who were still distracted with pelting John with snowballs.

She grabbed two handful of snow and stuffed them down Kitty’s neckline before she could vanish and yelled: “Got you!”

John sprinted over the lawn separating them, jumped over the bushes and tackled a surprised and confused Bobby into the snow. While the two boys rolled around in the snow Kitty had vanished from Rogue’s grip and re-materialised a few feet away to restart her snowball attack, this time without any cover that Rogue countered without any hesitation. At least until:

“I surrender!” Bobby yelled breathlessly: “I surrender.”

Both girls stopped and turned around to see that John had wound himself around Bobby like an octopus and held on tight.

“Bobby, you loser!” Kitty groused and hit him with her last snowball.

“And another win for Team Awesome.” John held his hand up and Rogue high fived him.

“We’re going back inside. You’re coming?” She asked John and Bobby who hadn’t moved.

“Just give a few minutes.” John grinned smugly and gave them a pointed look. Kitty huffed and grabbed Rogue’s hand to drag her with her: “Let’s go. If Bobby gets celebratory loser sex then I want some, too.”

“Is that what you’re going to tell Piotr?” Rogue asked laughingly but followed her.

As soon as the two girls were gone far enough John held Bobby’s arms down by his wrists with one hand and used the other to open Bobby’s jacket.

“Are you kidding me?” Bobby protested: “It’s like seven below out here.”

“One more reason to be quick, isn’t it?” John replied and with a few difficulties began to unbutton Bobby’s shirt. Bobby shivered when John’s cold, damp hand slid over his naked chest.

“You could help me, you know?” John said and Bobby very pointedly looked upwards where John still held his hands down.

“Oh, right, my fault.” John smirked and let go. Instead of taking revenge and opening John’s coat Bobby opened his jeans and grabbed John’s hand.

“I don’t believe this.” John said, half surprised when his hand found Bobby’s half-hard cock.

“I’m an animal,” Bobby answered smugly. “Could you concentrate? It’s getting really cold down here.”

A few minutes later John helped Bobby up and brushed snow from his own trousers.

“I can’t believe we actually did this, here.” Bobby muttered as he buttoned his shirt. He tried to corner John against a tree but John ducked away:

“I owe you.” Bobby said frowning.

“Nah, we have a big and warm bed waiting inside.”

“So you get the bed and I get the snow covered ground. Nice.” Bobby replied ironically. John shrugged, a devilish smirk forming on his lips:

“If you can get it up again, I’ll blow in the shower.” He winked at Bobby and headed off for the mansion.


End file.
